


Sunday [podfic]

by sleepdrunk, ximeria



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dream Sharing, Experimental Style, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Quantum Mechanics, Vignette, physicssssss, sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdrunk/pseuds/sleepdrunk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: Now, as you may suspect, a naturally occurring hallucinogenic substance would not normally have much of an effect on a— a— a displaced former wotsit of the Shamayim. You’d be correct.But this time, as the universe around the post-celestial pair begins to pulse and jive as though some stoned genius in a beatnik club had slid his arse over the bench and placed hot fingers to the keyboard, Crowley noted distantly that something was different this time. The last five hundred years were fun for a reason, and that reason was Crowley’s relationship with reality— in sum, if he wants the drugs to work, they work.Right at the moment though, he is not in charge of any reality, in any universe.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	Sunday [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepdrunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdrunk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968850) by [sleepdrunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdrunk/pseuds/sleepdrunk). 



> This story is written by Sleepdrunk and podfic'ed by Ximeria
> 
> [You can find the story here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968850/chapters/54907288)
> 
> Done for team 23 for the Good Omens Big Bang 2019
> 
> Banner done by Sleepdrunk

Part 1  
[Part 1 (right-click and save)](http://ximeria.com/bb-artwork/gobb23-001.mp3) (00:32:02)

Part 2  
[Part 2 (right-click and save)](http://ximeria.com/bb-artwork/gobb23-002.mp3) (00:35:59)

Part 3  
[Part 2 (right-click and save)](http://ximeria.com/bb-artwork/gobb23-003.mp3) (00:13:36)

If you'd rather stream, you can find it [right here](http://ximeria.com/gobb2019-pod.php)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sleepdrunk for putting up with me being all over the place and for challenging me with long, intricate words and sentence structures *g* (No, seriously, it's half the fun for me when podfic'ing).


End file.
